Let it Go
by AnneBronteAusten
Summary: Una boda es un evento maravilloso donde dos almas se unen para toda la eternidad. Pero en este caso, la que debía ser una feliz union , desvela dramas e inseguridades entre ambos contrayentes haciendo dudar a ambos de sus verdaderos sentimientos y enemistandolos durante mucho tiempo. Sólo el tiempo dira si su amor volverá a florecer o si simplemente se marchitara.


No se confundan y piensen que las borro porque si, la he corregido porque planeo continuarla...

Let It Go

Capitulo 1.

Una abadía en las afueras de Londres estaba engalanada con telas y flores de lavanda que dictaban perfectamente que era el lugar de una celebración nupcial. El cielo anunciaba un día perfecto para una boda, con un día soleado y prácticamente despejado con solo unas nubes adornandolo y haciendo la perfecta postal romántica. Dentro de aquel recinto los invitados comenzaban a colocarse en sus puestos y a esperar expectantes a la deslumbrante novia y al afortunado futuro esposo.

Era una boda interesante y casi imposible de creer, más cuando los novios eran de tan distintos caracteres y aun peor, de distintos bandos.

Hermione Granger sabía eso perfectamente, pero eso no impido que cayera rendida poco a poco en los extraños encantos de un joven aristocrático y de penetrantes ojos grises:

Draco Malfoy

El sabia sin duda que era afortunado y en tanto se preparaba en una de las muchas habitaciones de Malfoy Manor para unir su vida con su prometida se lo repetía una y otra vez, él sabía que jamás encontraría una mujer como Hermione, sabía que era incluso afortunado al ser de nuevo aceptado por la sociedad mágica y sabía que eso solo era por Hermione y la parcial aceptación que Harry y Ron le daban a su compromiso.

Pero tenía miedo, tenía miedo del compromiso que representaba el matrimonio y temía que todo se fuera ala mierda en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

No es que no la amara, el amaba a Hermione con todas sus fuerzas, pero para él un matrimonio representaba muchas cosas para las que el no estaba listo. Su ansiedad causo que se lo confesara (hace unas horas) a Blaise y a Theo durante una noche de tragos.

Draco la recordaba claramente mientras se abotonaba el último botón de la blanca e impecable camisa que usaría en su boda.

Unas horas antes en Malfoy Manor tenía pie una última fiesta de compromiso donde el mundo entero festejaba felizmente el futuro matrimonio de aquellos dos jóvenes que se veían radiantes de felicidad, pero cuando Hermione y toda la congregación de invitados y familiares se retiraron anhelantes por el mañana, Draco miro a Blaise y a Theo expectante con una sonrisa amigable.

Estos entendieron de inmediato la necesidad de su amigo y Theo tomo una huérfana botella de vino de una de las ya vacías mesas y comenzó a caminar con Draco y Blaise a los grandes campos que rodeaban la mansión.

El silencio invadía el ambiente y sin pensarlo Draco se sentó en un en el pasto húmedo y se aflojo la corbata dando un largo y cansado suspiro, Theo trataba de abrir la botella de vino como podía y al lograrlo le dio un gran trago y la paso a sus amigos. Así transcurrieron unos largos minutos hasta que Draco dijo lo que los dos espectadores esperaban oír:

 _-Simplemente trate de fijar una fecha que pareciera lo suficientemente lejana como para tener el suficiente tiempo de madurar, pero ese día a llegado como una bofetada de realidad y no me siento listo_

 _-exclamo Draco_

 _-¿No estás seguro de amarla? -cuestiono Blaise soltándose la corbata y abriéndose un poco la camisa_

 _-No-contesto Draco de inmediato-claro que la amo, sin ella no sería lo que soy ahora. Pero solo tengo 25 años y no siento que sea el momento. Hermione es chapada a la antigua y creo que ella anhela este momento, pero sinceramente yo le tengo pavor….tu sabes perfectamente que el matrimonio de mis padres no es tan…. -Draco se detuvo tratando de hallar las palabras- afortunado como desearía y temo que a Hermione y a mí nos pase lo mismo, temo no ser buen esposo y todo lo que conlleva Blaise….además….quiero vivir un poco más._

 _-Eso no pasara, ustedes dos están hechos ala mediada o dime, ¿Quién más sería capaz de soportarte con tu inflado ego y tu sonrisa petulante?-replico Theo mirando despreocupadamente la etiqueta de la botella-el miedo, según se, es normal ya se te pasara._

 _-Tal vez-susurro Draco_

 _-Además -continuo Theo- estar casado con Granger no es un castigo tan severo como Azkaban,si mal no recuerdo ella fue una de las razones por las que no pasamos el resto de nuestras patéticas vidas dentro_

 _-Ayudamos a la orden Theo-replico Blaise-en último momento, pero lo hicimos_

 _-Solo ayudamos a Potter durante los últimos meses Blaise, no es como si les hubiéramos regresado la vida a esos muggles-dijo Draco_

 _-Tal vez no….pero no matábamos expresamente porque deseáramos hacerlo-concluyo Blaise mirando su marca con odio_

Draco rompió el hilo de sus pensamientos cuando escucho que alguien tocaba la puerta amablemente.

-Pase-dijo Draco colocándose el saco

Al abrirse la puerta se reveló la figura elegante e imponente de Narcissa Malfoy que llevaba con ella una pequeña lavanda, su traje era un color vino sobrio con guantes negros que resaltaban su palidez habitual , pero el rubor de felicidad que reflejaban sus mejillas le daban un nuevo aire de vida que Draco no veía desde hace años en su madre.

-Madre, ¿ya es hora?-cuestiono Draco

-No ,la señorita Weasley y Lovegood están preparando todavía a las damas muggles de Hermione….su madre y tía si mal no recuerdo. Solo quería hablar contigo-exclamo maternalmente

-Pasa algo madre-dijo Draco acercándose a ella y mirándola fijamente

-No, nada en especial. Solo quiero ponerte esta pequeña flor en el saco, ya sabes que debes de llevar una pequeña flor…para que haga juego-explicó la señora Malfoy acercándose a Draco y colocándosela .Lo miro fijamente mientras hacia su auto encomendada tarea y un par de lágrimas rebeldes se escaparon de sus ojos

-Madre…-comenzó Draco al ver como las lágrimas brotaban de los ojos azules de la que fuera la mujer más importante en su vida

-Oh no le hagas caso a esta vieja bruja-continuo Narcissa alejándose un poco y secándose las lágrimas-solo que estoy tan feliz de que hayas encontrado a alguien que te aprecie tal y como eres y…que no repitas la misma historia

-¿Historia?-cuestiono Draco acercando una silla a su madre y sentándose el mismo en otra

-La historia típica de un Malfoy-dijo Narcissa- casarte sin amor, sin haber vivido y sin estar seguro corazón, es algo que…yo jamás quise para ti. Siempre quise que te casaras feliz y ansioso por comenzar una nueva vida al lado de alguien y no como yo lo hice .Sin conocerme si quiera a mi misma-concluyo Narcissa tomando la mano de su hijo

-Madre-susurro Draco

-Estoy tan orgullosa de ti-continuo Narcissa interrumpiendo a Draco - y quiero darte algo-exclamo sacándose una pequeña cajita del bolsillo del elegante traje -Toma

Draco la tomo cuidadosamente y la abrió revelando un hermoso collar con una pequeña esmeralda rodeada por una serpiente de plata

-Es un regalo entre Malfoys de generación en generación-dijo Narcissa-se otorga a la mujer que el dueño ama y bendice el matrimonio…tu padre jamás me la dio obviamente porque si se da con dudosos sentimientos o sin amor puede ser perjudicial, pero sé que tu amor es puro y creo que es hora de que la joya vuelva a trabajar.

Draco tomo el pequeño objeto y lo acaricio pensando en el futuro, debatiéndose entre decirle a su madre las dudas que tenía, pensando si debía dejar salir todo ese peso. Draco sabía que si esa joya realizaba tal magia…..quizás Hermione no era la futura portadora adecuada y no quería que una maldición la siguiera.

Oh quizás no era eso….quizás era tan cobarde que el mismo no quería saber si su amor por Hermione era tan puro como su madre y el mundo pensaban, temía que la joya le revelara algo desagradable.

Temía dejar salir la verdad.


End file.
